The Trickster's Demands
by julz314
Summary: Dean's gone and Sam's dreams about his brother keep getting worst. Can meeting up with an old foe help him?


Hey again! Thanks for joining me again! This story here is a bit special since I wrote it after making a video. You should watch the video to understand what is going on (I'm having trouble posting the link so in your address bar at the top write www. youtube .com and add the following at the end: /watch?vW-OsmAV609s . Sorry for the confusion! :P)

I left some cliffs just in case you guys think it's a good story to go on with. You guys are the boss!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Awesome job you did back there." Dean had been really proud of his brother. This hunt hadn't been the biggest piece of work of their lives, but facing that zombie had made them both feel a little better after everything that had happened to them lately. Their father passing and the meeting of the famous Gordon had the Winchester brothers fighting their feelings for life, and after puting the girl named Angela back into her grave it was thought this hunt had brought Dean and Sam back into their regular hunting life.

"Yeah, same goes to you, man." Sam had been the most relieved of the brothers. After his older brother had tried to kill innoncent vampires on the hands of Gordon Sam knew that this hunt had helped his older brother going back on tracks. "I think we've learned something prettty awesome here."

"And what's that?"

"Killing zombies is way much better than going to therapy."

Dean couldn't agree more.

Christmas Eve 2008

Sam hadn't wanted to celebrate Christmas like he never did. He had told his brother why and Dean seemed to be alright with it. But after going through killing not only one but two pagan Gods, Sam had realized that going through Christmas without celebrating like his brother wanted to was a bad idea that he would regret for the rest of his life.

Dean had gone to the store saying he had to go get the beer. Sam knew it was the only chance he would get to decorate the small Christmas tree with all sorts of car scents he bought at a gaz bar (the cashier boy had given him a weird look for that one) and Christmas lights he had skillfully aquired from a house a few blocks away along with the 'Merry Christmas' decoration he had put up on the wall.

Half an hour later Dean arrived and found his brother sitting on the foot of his bed holding out a glass of egg nog.

"Hey! You get the beer?" Sam asked as he got up.

Dean looked around the room and then looked at his brother, wondering what had got into him. "What's all this?".

"What do you think it is? It's Christmas." There was a glint of pride in Sam's eyes as he looked at Dean and knew that his plan to get him surprised worked. Dean on the other hand just couldn't believed what he was seeing. His brother had changed his mind to celebrate Christmas just because of him. This was the best present in the world he thought.

After they got settled in they sat down next to each other. Dean got out two brown bags and handed them to Sam. "Merry Christmas Sam."

Although he'd personnally didn't wanted to celebrate Christmas, Sam felt more than happy to share this moment with his older brother. His hands went straight under the couch he sat on, got out a bag and handed it to Dean.

"Great minds think alike, Dean." Sam said as he opened up his first present.

Sam woke up wondering where he was. Once he realized he was in his singled bed hotel room he knew that he had been dreaming about Dean again. Weeks had past since his death and Sam still couldn't cope with the lost. Those dreams were the only thing he had left of Dean along with the Impala.

The dreams kept hunting Sam during the night, but also during the day. While getting up he could always remember his brother sleeping on the bed next to his. Getting ready was also a time to remember 'everything Dean'. It was then that the nightmare came. The images of Dean's death kept coming back with all the great brotherly moments. Those images of Sam crying by his brother's side after he had been the hellhound's kibble were so real in his mind he could still feel the warm tears running down his cheeks.

But the fact here was that Sam didn't and couldn't move on. Bobby had asked Sam to stay with him for a while but Sam just refused to. He needed Dean in his life so much it was eating him inside. He knew his destiny could still be knocking on his doorsteps and the only one who could save him was his older brother. He had to search to find a way to bring him back, no matter what the cost was. Sure, he had promised Dean to keep on fighting, but right now he could only fight for one thing...

So the search went on. He had been digging in this old book he had found at Bobby's a while back when he had started the search of finding a way to save Dean from his deal but the book hadn't helped much. Anger ate him inside and it was during that time he had regretful second thoughts about bringing his brother back. During the last year they had fought more times than they had ever before, and that made Sam remembering the times him and his father fought. Sam had wanted more than anything in the world to save Dean, and while Dean did wanted to be saved it was only if the answer was a non self-sacrificing way for Sam. Sam never liked the thought of his dreams of his brother always becoming more and more bitter everyday, but it was a fact he had to get used to if he couldn't find the answer.

Sam reread the book once more. Sitting in his brother's car made him feel at ease and could concentrate more while he sat in the passenger seat. People that walked next to the car would think he was waiting for the driver to come back from inside the hotel room but little did they know that the it was now more of a figure of speech. Sam read word for word until finally he found the answer he had been looking for. It had surprised him that he had skipped a whole page of the book before and now the answer was right in his face. Sure, he had made a promise to not to follow him but he was the only thing that could help him right now. Sam pulled himself behind the wheel and started the engine.

Summoning a demon was something pretty easy to do now for Sam who's latin had almost become his first language. He didn't need the latin chant book Bobby had given him years ago as he had studied it while Dean was driving from one town to another. But summoning a demi god had proven itself to be one heck of a job. The chant had complicated words Sam had never seen, but thought he could always manage more than Dean would have. Sam got the ritual reading and started the chant. Minutes went by after the ritual was done and no one came. He thought he'd probably had the chant wrong until the stake he had placed at his feet moved in the air. Sam turned around to see where the stake had gone to and he saw him.

"Sammy!" The trickster smiled but Sam didn't answer back. "Huh, so we're still the quiet one are we?"

For the first time in weeks Sam's heart felt like it was melting. Sam had promised himself after seeing Dean died that we wouldn't cry anymore, but starring down at the trickster, and thinking that he had only one way to get Dean out of hell made old self Sam come back to life.

"You're not gonna cry are ya? Come on boy, talk to me!"

"I messed up." Were the only three words that could come out of Sam's mouth.

"Yup, you did. But you knew this was going to happen, boy. We've been here before."

"I know." Sam could feel the tears warming up in his eyes. He wanted to look brave infront of the trickster, but deep down he knew he couldn't.

The trickster looked up at Sam and couldn't believe what he was about to say. "I was wrong."

"What?"

"Everyone got this wrong, kiddo. All the demons and the evil out there, even your father thought that Dean was suppose to protect you..."

Sam's heart skipped a beat of guilt. Dean had been his protector all of his life and it was his fault if he was dead now.

"... but all this time, you were his."

Sam's eyes met the trickster. He had never seen the demi god so serious before.

"You, your brother, hell even your father! You're all eachother's weaknesses, but you are also eachother's strength. And now that I've seen you against that white eyed bitch I do belive humanity does stands a chance afterall."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time, was the trickster on their side?

"So I'll tell you something, as long as you promise me to keep it secret and to stay loyal to your words."

Sam decided to listen to the trickster. He knew this had to be the only way he could go on with his life, though he knew the words would probably something about chicks having already sent the flowers and that he had to go on.

"We usually don't self sacrifice ourselves, but the fact is I really do like you boys. I do believe that you're all we got to save this world... So I'll do it. I'll bring him back for you, if you promise me you'll look out for him... I mean seriously look out for him, and make sure this war comes to an end."

Sam was left in shocked. The trickster was ready to sacrifice himself for him and Dean?!

"And no telling Dean either. All he knows is that you guys are leaving me be, and that's all he has to know."

The younger Winchester still could not believe his ears. "You are seriously thinking about doing that? Why?!"

"I don't need to justify myself to you Sam. You have proven yourself during the last month and a half, and you deserve to prove yourself even more."

Only one word stood on Sam's trembling lips. "Thanks."

"Don't go all smootchy on me Sammy, you know I don't swing that way. Now get ready to save the world already!" The trickster snapped his fingers and everything went black.

Sam woke up jumpy and sat on his bed. He looked around and realized that this hadn't been the same room he had for the last week, and that there was not only one but two beds in the room. Good memories of his brother came back to his mind which could only mean one thing...

"Are you gonna sleep all day or do I have to drag you out myself?"

The voice. He knew the voice! Dean had his head out of the bathroom door to look in his brother's direction. Sam could not believe it. He could remember the fun moments with his brother again. He got up and hugged his brother.

"What the?"

"You're alive Dean!"

Dean couldn't answer back. He was speechless as his brother almost strangled him. Sam could not believed that the trickster had really done it, but remembered his promise. He had to protect Dean with no cost. He remembered the time Dean had sacrificed himself to help out his little brother; the pain he sure had to endure seeing his brother dead, but also the joy of seeing him walk again. Sam was now feeling the whole package too...

They were almost done packing their stuff up when Dean stopped at the door to look at his brother.

"Hey, you feeling alright?"

Sam couldn't say the truth. The promise he had made to the trickster to protect his brother was haunting him. Hell, he couldn't even protect himself let alone protect his older brother! Sam was desperate and had agreed with the demi god too quickly. He now had reponsibilities greater than him. Sure, Dean could watch his back by himself, but Sam wasn't allowed any mistakes any more.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam thought maybe Dean didn't remember his encounter with Lilith since he'd look so happy. He would have to tell him eventually since Bobby, the other hunters and especially every demons on earth and in hell would find out that Dean got out.

But as Sam closed the hotel room door he decided to wait a while to tell him the news; seeing his brother smiling made Sam happy; a feeling he hadn't felt in months.


End file.
